percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Espresso Con Panna
'Chapter 9 in Oh, For the Love of Coffee!' We had escaped juvie fine, but now we were wanted. The mortal police had been searching for us for about a week and a half. We were all over the news. It had been saying that we hurt a police officer and kidnapped a kid. Seth, the “kid”, was interviewed. He said that we, and I quote, “held him at gunpoint.” This, of course, wasn’t true, but he was working for Phobos now, and anything that hurt us helped him. We were now labeled as armed and dangerous. We had been spending about three-fourths of that time at a rickety old motel. The owner was a man who looked like the only news he watched was the fishing channel, so I knew we were safe for now. But I was sick of just sitting here, doing nothing, and hiding. “We have to do something!” I cried, exasperated. “Well we can’t do anything to defeat Phobos until we have a plan,” Natalie pointed out. I sighed, she was right. “What can we do to gain leverage on him?” I said, thinking. “What makes you do something?” “Fear,” Natalie said, “but he already has that to use against us.” “My mom,” said Rebecca jokingly. ♫ ding ♪ Light bulb. “Emma, do you think you could get your mom over here?” I asked excitedly. “Sure, but why?” “Because Aphrodite is Phobos’s mom, and if he won’t listen to us, maybe he’ll listen to her, and we don’t have time to go back to New York, so how about that prayer?” I was jumpy now, giddy from excitement. Emma silently started to pray to her mom. I paced the room, impatiently waiting. Then, the goddess of love herself appeared. She was absolutely gorgeous, and as I looked at her, I felt insecure. All my faults were pushed to the front of my mind. I felt a deep pang of jealousy towards the beautiful goddess. I saw it in the faces of Natalie and Rebecca too, but Emma seemed to be unaffected. “Hi mom!” I heard her say happily. “Hello honey! Don’t you look ravishing?!” I knew that her presence was causing it, just as Ares gets you mad. I choked down the feeling and knelt before her. “Oh goddess of love and beauty, we need your help.” I was probably being way too formal, and I definitely overdid it, but I wanted to get on her good side. She turned and looked at me. “What do you need my help with?” “Your son, Phobos. He’s controlling people with fear, forcing them to buy coffee.” “Abusing his power,” Natalie interjected. “I’m a big fan of yours and all, but they really need to be stopped.” “Wait! He’s my brother AND my cousin? I’m so confused!!” Emma said. “I would love to help you, really, but I can’t. That boy sure knows how to flatter his mother. I mean the logo! Front and center for all the world to see!” “What?” I asked, confused. “The mermaid,” she replied in annoyance. “He said it was modeled after me. It is exceptionally beautiful.” “Let me get this straight. You won’t help us because you like the way you look on a cup of coffee?!” “That’s right.” “You’re really that vain?” I was mad now. My friends gave me a warning look, but I didn’t care. Just because gods are gods doesn’t mean that they should be able to do whatever they want, ignoring their responsibilities to the world. “How could you be so, so…bleah!” “Well!” She glared at me. Man, she got offended easily. “Don’t count on my help. And don’t try Ares either! I’ll make sure to talk to him.” We averted our eyes as she revealed her true form. Rebecca commented as she left, “She was pretty!” “She was skinny!” Natalie corrected. I frowned at her. The Rebecca turned her attention to me, worry on her face, “Uhh, Kassi, you just drove off our best chance of defeating Phobos.” Well I didn’t care. I was sick and tired of hiding, of running. My anger at Aphrodite melded into anger at Phobos. That big bully thought he was so big and bad with his mind games. It was time for someone to teach him a lesson. Next Chapter ~ Chapter 10: Caffé Mocha Back to Chapter 8: Pike Place Roast Back to Oh, For the Love of Coffee! Category:Adventure